


More Than Friends

by SoftDanAndPhil



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, dan and phil, danielhowell - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftDanAndPhil/pseuds/SoftDanAndPhil
Summary: Dan and Phil as they progress from friends to more than that. A cute fluffy fic about phan :)





	1. Christmas Shopping

Phil’s P.o.v

‘PHIL’  
Phil woke up to the sound of dans voice yelling as he stormed toward his room.  
‘Yeah,’ he croaked back still half asleep.  
‘I have no cereal left. I WONDER WHY THAT IS.’  
Phil burst out laughing ‘Ohh I’m don't know dan whatever could have happened to your cereal.’ He said with a smirk.  
Dan replied ‘Right just stop eating my cereal and wake up we’ve got Christmas shopping to do.’ And with that he left the room. Phil got up to get dressed and went to have breakfast and Dan seemed to be acting strange. He was staring at Phil and when Phil looked at him he looked away and his face turned red. Phil was going to ask him what’s wrong but he didn’t want to pry and he was sure it was fine.  
‘So.. when are we gonna go?’ Phil asked.  
‘As soon as we can so basically as soon as you are finished. Cause we’re quite late Christmas shopping this year.’ Dan answered  
‘Yeah ok lets go’

They arrived at the shop and bought present for all their friends and family except for each other. So they split up to get presents for each other and Phil got Dan a new iPad as he broke his other one and they met up to have lunch before they leave. And as they sat eating dan still seemed off so phil asked him about it ‘Hey dan, you Ok you’ve been acting kinda weird today?’  
He insisted he was fine and that it was nothing but Phil didn’t totally believe him but he didn’t question him any further. 

They went home and filmed a video for the gaming channel and Phil felt different. When he was with Dan he felt happier than he had ever been and his heart fluttered. He had felt like this for a while but had chosen to repress it but now he was starting to realise he had feelings for his best friend.


	2. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just before and after in dans point of view :)

Chapter Text

Dan’s P.o.v

Phil was dans weakness. He couldn’t think when he was around Phil. His stomach would do backflips when he was with him. Of course he couldn’t say anything cause theirs no way phil would like him like that. There are times that make dan think it is a possibility but then he comes back into reality and he knows that could never happen. He had liked Phil for a long time but he hasn’t even told phil he’s gay. He hasn’t told anyone not even his family. His family are heavily Christian and homophobic and he doesn’t want them all to hate him for just being himself so he kept it a secret from everyone.

Dan woke up the next day feeling braver than ever and decided he would tell phil that’s hes gay on Christmas. He wouldn’t tell him that he likes him though. He spent most of the day planning what he would say to him. He tried his best to act normal all day but he knew phil noticed his strange behaviour as he questioned him the previous day. They didn’t do much that day - just sitting watching anime on the sofa for hours - but that suited them just fine. Phil left to film a video for his channel and dan was left thinking even more about Christmas morning where he would tell phil after giving him his present - a little cactus, buffy dvd set and a few fish (as he wouldn’t be able to take care of a hamster)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter is even worse I’m sorry. The next one will be cringey but I hope it will be better


	3. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan comes out to phil on Christmas.

Phils p.o.v

Phil woke up early In a good mood, well who wouldn’t be at Christmas? He went to dans room to wake him up and they went into the lounge.   
‘Phil, we need to have breakfast first before presents!’ Dan said.   
‘Ugh fine’ phil replied. So they ate and sat on the floor in front of the tree.   
‘So who should give their present first?’ Phil asked  
‘You. You go first.’ Dan said a little too quickly. So he did and dan loved his iPad and gave phil a hug.   
‘Your turn dan!’  
So dan got his three little parcels out and gave them to Phil who was really happy and exited he went to give dan a hug but noticed dan looked kinda nervous.   
‘Hey dan you ok?’ Phil asked  
‘Uhh yeah I just need to tell you something. I’m just going to do this. Ok phil, I have not told anyone this not even my family but um I am gay.’

Phil was shocked as he never would if thought that. Does that mean dan could like me back? He thought but then he told himself that would never happen he then realised he’d been silent for a few second so he said ‘Dan, t-that’s fine of course! You’re still dan and... uh nevermind but dan it’s completely ok!’  
He then reached over and hugged dan tightly as the younger boy started crying. The sat like that for a while untill dan stopped crying. Phil was going to tell dan that he though he might be gay then but decided against it in case something changed and he just wasn’t sure so he decided against it. 

After lunch they were going to spend the day with their families they spent what time they had before they leave talking, dan didn’t want to talk about what he had just said so phil avoided mentioning anything like that’s and they just had a great day but just before they were going to leave dans mum phoned cancelling on dan cause she and dans dad were ill so phil invited dan to come for Christmas dinner at his family.   
‘Are you sure? I feel like I would be intruding on your day.’ Dan said  
But phil insister sating that his family love dan and jt would be fine so he phoned him mum and of course she agreed so they both made their way to the Lester family house. 

They had turkey for dinner made by phils mum who is a gray cook and played games all night afterward untill it was time to go. Phil loved having dan with his family and he couldn’t stop thinking about what he told him. And if there was even the slightest chance that dan likes him back and it just reaffirmed the thought that he likes dan and that he was also gay. He wasn’t sure when he would tell anyone but he knew his family’s would accept him and obviously dan would be fine with it but he would just do it another day. When dan and phil arrived home they decided not to go to bed as it was only 11:30 pm so they filmed another gaming video for their channel and then just talked and laughed untill the early hours of the day and they decided to finally go to sleep. But phil couldn’t sleep no matter how hard he tried he just couldn’t get dan out of his head he couldn’t ever tell dan how he felt as it would just ruin their friendship and he cared for him too much and with that he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is still really short but I’m improving so. My writing skills aren’t great so this also is any great but I tried and I’m sure I will get better :)


	4. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How dan feels after coming out.

Dan’s P.ov

Dan couldn’t belive what he had done, how he had the courage. But he was glad he did and glad phil was ok with it although it just made his feeling for phil stronger. They didn’t really have much to do for the next week, untill the New Years party with their friends. So he just helped phil with his merch which would be released soon. He hasn’t spoken about the events of the previous morning and phil hasn’t mentioned it which he was happy about. But he did notice that after he came out ohil was about to say something but he hesitated then stopped as his cheeks burned red and dan couldn’t stop thinking about what he was coming to say. Was he going to come out to him? Dan thought then he dismissed that thought as crazy but he still couldn’t get it out of his head. Part of him want d to ask phil but he didn’t want to seem like he was intruding so he left it another part of him wanted to tell phil how he felt but this was the first best friend he had ever had so thete was no way he was going to put that in jeopardy.   
‘Dan? Hey you ok? You’re not saying anything.’ Phil questioned  
‘Oh. Yeah I’m fine sorry just tired and I was daydreaming.’  
They moved past that and continued to talk but every time phil made eye contact with dan he blushed a little despite trying to hide it. He didn’t think phil noticed though which was good. Liking you best friend was so hard and dan hates himself for it, more than anything he wished he didn’t. Well or that phil liked him back but that would never happen so he doesn’t het his hopes up on that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any writing tips or any ideas for the story please comment them so I can get better and make my chapters longer and better :) also I’m really sorry this one is really short again I promise I will get better.


	5. New Years party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and phil have a New Years party with their friends. Some things are revealed. 
> 
> Vague i know :)

Phils p.o.v

Phil was exited for the party. He couldn’t wait to just have fun with his friends and forget about everything, even if it was only for one night. Him and dan hasn’t seen their friends for a while so they were both pretty exited to go. It was nearly time for them to leave and they were having dinner. Dan was planning on telling everyone he was gay that night - only because phil has convinced him that they would all be okay with it but of course they would it’s their friends, something like that would effect their friendship at all. 

Dans P.o.v

If it wasn’t for phil he would never be doing this. He was glad phil was supportive but he was also completely terrified. Telling phil was one thing, but telling all of his friends was entirely different. But they would all get drunk so that would make it easier.   
‘Dan we need to leave now we’re going to be late.’ Phil told him.   
So they left, dans nerves getting worse and worse. Phil clearly noticed as he spent the whole drive comforting him, telling him it would be ok. Dan wasn’t going to drink a thing that evening as he has to drive home so he didn’t have anything to loosen his anxiety.   
When they arrived they were welcomed in and they noticed everyone else was there and they were the last people to come. It was the perfect time to tell everyone. He decided to get it done with as quick as he could so he said he had to tell everyone something, cleared his throat and just blurted it out. Everyone was shocked but they took it ok lots of people came and gave dan a hug which calmed him down and essentially he was just glad it was out there.   
‘How did you know?’ Pj asked him to which he replied that he just knew then looked over at phil then when him realised pj was watching him he blushed and turned away.   
‘Phil?!’ He said astoundedly.   
Dan turned even brighter red and muttered ‘uh m-maybe.’  
Pj said ‘but he is straight isn’t he?’  
Dan told him he knew that and would never tell him them told pj not to tell anyone and he reassured him he wouldn’t and they then walked away. 

Phils p.o.v

It was later in the evening and most people were drunk even phil. He was decided to stand outside to get some air and bumped into dan.   
‘Hiii dan,’ he slurred making and dan turned around surprised to see him.   
‘What are you doing out here’ dan asked  
‘Oh I just needed air whatabout youuu?’  
Dan replied ‘oh same I just wanted to get out for a bit.’  
Phil walked over to dan and tripped, nearly falling over making dan giggle.   
‘Aww, I love that laugh’ Phil commented  
And dan blushed trying not to let phil see.   
‘Really?’ Dan questioned.   
‘Yesss and that’s not the only thing I LOVE about you!’ Phil answered.   
‘What do you mean phil?’  
‘I love everything about you dan, I just love you!’

Dans p.o.v

Dan stopped and his heart skipped a beat.   
‘What?’ He turned to phil ‘what did you just say. Phil just repeated what he just said.   
‘But you are straight phil you can’t like me why would you?’  
‘Nooo I am bi and you’re just amazing!’  
Dan was too shocked to say anything but he realised how drunk phil was and went inside telling him they were leaving as phil was feeling sick then they entered the car.   
‘Phil is this true do you really like me?’  
‘No dan, I looooove you!’  
They talked for a while and dan discovered phil had liked him for a few years and was about to tell him he liked him back but phil fell asleep. 

When they got home dan lifted phil into his bed and then went to bed himself but he couldn’t sleep. Phil liked HIM? He wasn’t straight and he loved dan? He couldn’t believe it and he wasn’t sure if he should mention it in the morning but decided to cross that bridge when he got to it and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to make this chapter longer not long but longer. Also  
> Do you think dan should ask phil about it? What do you want to happen leave a comment telling me please and thank you all for 100 hits so soon. I never thought that would happen!!! I am so grateful for you all :)


	6. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After phil confesses his love to dan while drunk.

Dan’s P.o.v

When dan woke up he still couldn’t belive what phil has told him. He wasn’t sure if he would remember it as he was quite drunk or if he even meant it in the first place but he was determined to find out.   
When phil woke up dan went to see him and he was extremely hungover but he still wanted to talk to dan so dan asked him if he remembered anything from last night and he told him he didn’t. That crushed dans heart, he had hoped that phil would remember and they would get together and it would be very romantic but he had expected him NOt to.   
‘You don’t remember anything AT ALL?’  
Dan asked but phil still replied no then said he was tired and was going to go back to sleep so dan left. 

Phils p.o.v

Oh. My. God. Was all he could think. How could he have been so stupid. So careless to tell dan how he felt. It would be awkward between them and it was all his fault. When dan came to see him it was obvious he remembered but phil played it off as if he didn’t in hopes dan would say anything which he hasn’t yet - much to phils relief. He tried to convince himself it would be fine but the doubt at the back of his mind told him something else. He tried to forget and and go back to sleep. When he woke up again he went to have breakfast and dan was stirring in the lounge and he asked him again if he remembered telling him anything at all last night and phil felt his face turn red so he turned away and answered no again. He wasn’t sure if it was his imagination or not but dan seemed hurt that phil forgot. That couldn’t be true, could it?

Dans p.o.v

How could he not remeber. He came out to dan and confessed his love for him he couldn’t have forgot. But why would he lie? Maybe he was embarrassed but how could dan tell phil that he knew with being too obvious in case it wasn’t true. He couldn’t keep it in. He had to tell phil some how.   
‘Dan, you spaced off again.’ Phil said making dan snap back to reality.   
‘Phil, last night, how can you not remeber anything?’ Dan asked  
‘I don’t know dan why what do you want me to remember?’  
Dan took a deep breath and said ‘phil, you told me something. Something big can you really not remeber?!’  
Phil turned bright red and mumbled something under his breath that dan didn’t catch so he asked him to repeat it and phil whispered ‘yes dan I remember of courses I do I couldn’t forget something like that. I’m sorry please don’t let this make our friendship awkward please dan.’  
Thai shocked dan so he pulled the older boy into a hug and said softly to him ‘nothing could ruin our friendship phil and-‘ he gulped. ‘I - I like you too.’

Phil’s p.o.v

‘What?’ Was all phil managed to say. He repeated it ‘What?!’  
This was dans turn to blush and he just said I like you too again. This was too much for phil. Years started falling down his face untill he broke into a sob. Dan didn’t say anything he just hugged him tighter. They say like that for a long time untill phil day up and thanked dan then - shocking phil even more - dan leaned toward phil and kissed him. Phil gasped before kissing dan back then they pulled away both boys breathless. ‘What was that? Are we?’ Phil questioned   
‘That was all I’ve wanted to do for years and if you want us to be then yes.’  
‘Of course I want us to be and I’ve wanted that for a long time too.’  
They talked for a while about who they would tell and how they would tell them and then once that was decided they both leaned towards each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter I enjoyed writing It and yeah phan is a thing now Leave a comment telling me who you want them to tell and how also just any tips you have or any ideas for the story :)


	7. Phils family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telling phils family about his relationship with dan. The last chapter was mostly dan and this one will be mostly phil.

Phils p.o.v

Today was the day he would tell his family about dan. They got together only a few days beforehand and he had never been happier but it was now time to tell people. Phil was absolutely terrified even though he knew they would be ok with it.   
Dan was nervous too but nothing compared to phil. They didn’t plan on telling dans family any time soon as they didn’t think they would take it well. They didn’t even know dan was gay but they would think about that later. They would also tell their friends but not for a few days. They would head over to the lesters for dinner so they had a few hours to prepare and talk about everything.   
‘Are you sure you’re ok to do this?’ Dan asked sensing Phils fear.   
‘Yeah I think. It will be ok. What about you?’ Phil replied.   
‘I’ll be fine. I’m just worried about you.’ Dan told him.   
‘Everything will be fine as long as I’m with you.’ Phil said and leaned in for a kiss. 

 

Dans p.o.v

Dan still couldn’t belive he was Phils boyfriend. It felt amazing to say it and he was so happy. He had never felt like this before. This was his first proper relationship and he thinks it was Phils too. Although the couldn’t compare himself to what phil was going through he was also terrified to tell phils family. They treated him like family so it was really nerve racking. But he was sure they would be fine with it as they are really nice and caring. As they got in the car they both got even more scared. He had never been this scared in his entire life. But him and phil comforted each other. They were going to tell them after dinner so when they pulled up outside phils family’s house the anxiety got worse. During dinner they kept looking at each other and thankfully the waters didn’t notice. Then finally when they had finished eating, phil stood up and said they had something important to tell them. 

Phils p.o.v

‘What is it honey?’ Mrs lester asked so phil and dan walked up to the front of the room and phil cleared his throat.   
‘Mum, dan, Martyn there is something I need to say. Please let me say everything before you say anything. The first thing is that I’m bisexual, and I’ve known for about 5 years. And the second thing is that I’m in a relationship with dan.’  
Once phil has finished he moved closer to dan and held his had, partly for support. There was a few secind of silence before Phils mum walked over and hugged him saying ‘We’ve expected something for a while and we all were rooting for you and dan to get together.’ At this point phil blushed a vibrant pink. ‘And of course it’s fine. Dan was like a third son to us anyway.’ Mrs Lester continued.   
Phils dad then asked ‘how long have you been together?’ To which they relied only a few days and after than Martyn and phils dad gave them both a hug and phils dad said to dan ‘if you hurt phil, I WILL find you.’ Then burst out laughing, he likes to joke like that, and hugged dan. 

Dans p.o.v

Dan felt so accepted that it made him want to cry, he nearly did at one point. Despite it being one of the scariest things he had done, it felt great once it had been done. He felt he could be more himself. He pushed thoughts about his own family to the back of his head and just joined in on all the conversations. He and phil could finally be affectionate in front of the lesters even if it did feel a little awkward at first but it soon felt natural. They were just really good at making you feel at ease. After a few hours they headed home In considerably better moods than when they were coming earlier. And after getting home they just collapsed on the sofa and cuddled. Dan confessed his worried about telling his family but phil told him not to worry about it and that it would all be fine and that even if they didn’t support him, his family always would and that he would always be there for him and that pushed dan to the edge and he started to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) just a cute fluffy chapter about Phils supportive family.


	8. Dans family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans mum finds out about him and phil.

Dans p.o.v

Dan woke up and didn’t realise where he was for a few seconds untill he remembered he was in phils bed. They fell asleep cuddling, watching a film. Dan had never been happier than he had ever been in this moment. He remained next to phil untill he woke up a while later then they went to have breakfast, not knowing what was about to happen. They were watching tv on the side where dans phone rang, he checked and saw that it was his mum so he left the room to answer it.   
‘Hi mum, what up why are you calling so early?’  
‘Hello Daniel.’ She replied   
‘Mum what’s wrong. Are you ok?’ Dan noticed the time in her voice.   
‘I just got a phone call from Kathy. Not one I was expecting. At all. She informed me that you and phil are in a relationship. Is this true dan?’ She asked with no emotion in her voice.   
Dan started to panic and he must have been loud as phil came to check on him so he put the phone on speaker.   
‘Daniel, are you there. Is it true?’  
Phil realised what happened, hugged dan and left to Phone his own mum.   
‘Uhh.. mum I-I-I I’m uhh’ dan stuttered.   
‘Yes mum I am dating phil.’  
There was an audible gasp from the other line so dan turned the phone of loud speaker and prepared for the response.   
‘How dare you I can’t believe this. You? Are gay? This is shocking. I -‘ she said   
Dan cut her off ‘I’m sorry mum but yes I am. There’s nothing wrong with it and phils parents are ok with it please mum please understand.’ Dan pleaded  
‘No there is nothing to understand this is a disgrace you are no longer a part of this family.’  
‘Mum no you can’t ease MUM’ dan tried to say before his mum hung up. 

Phils p.o.v

As he waited for his mum to pick up he nervously watched dan. He knew this was hard.   
‘Phil? Hello!’ His mum said after answering the phone.   
‘Mum did you tell dans mum about me and dan?’ Phil was straight to the point.   
‘Yes why, what’s wrong?’ Kathy asked concerned.   
‘His parents are homophobic mum. She just phoned him now I don’t think it’s going well.’  
‘Oh my god phil I am so sorry I didn’t realise I just said isn’t it great about they boys I didn’t realise oh my god tell dan I’m sorry.’ She replied sounding upset.   
Phil went to reply but he heard dan shout and then start crying so he told his mum he would call back later and ran to comfort him.   
When phil got to dan he was sobbing on the floor. Phil asked What was wrong but dan didn’t want to talk so he just held him as they sat in silence.   
After dan explained what happened phil couldn’t belive it. He told dan that his mum was sorry and dan told him it was fine and that she couldn’t have known but phil could tell he was upset so he just comforted him. 

Dans p.o.v 

He phoned his dad but he declined the call so he tried his brother and although he answered he didn’t seem happy. He knew phils family would always be there for him but it wasn’t the same. He couldn’t accept what has just happened it seems like a dream. A nightmare. He wishes that it was but sadly this was the bitter reality. He didn’t want to do anything that day but lie in bed with phil so that’s what they did. They only left to eat. Phil was so kind and comforting that day which put dan slightly at ease but he still was devastated. As anyone would be. This was exactly why he didn’t want to tell his parents. But it’s 2018 how are they still like this. He thought about that for the rest of the day and cried a little bit as he was with phil it was ok. Kinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this took so long :( let me know what you think.


End file.
